La Maladie d'Amour
by AntiopeDeThemiscyre
Summary: Natsuki has to deal with the fear of losing her most important person. Is it too late to realize her true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise.

This is my first fiction which will contain several chapters^^ I don't know how often I'll post the following chapters.

As usual, a big thank you to my dear friend Leebot for beta reading it.

* * *

"Kuga Natsuki, class 1-D, please report to the infirmary," the school's public-address system announced.

Natsuki raised her head and gave a questioning look to her teacher, who agreed with a nod.

The girl silently stood up and got out of the classroom. On her way to the infirmary she wondered and started to worry. Why would the infirmary need to summon her? Maybe Shizuru had had an accident. Or Mai. Or someone else in the group of people she had just started to get used to calling "friends".

She quickened her pace.

The infirmary looked quiet. Natsuki called out, "Sagisawa-sensei? You wanted to see me?"

Youko stood up from her desk and greeted her.

"Kuga-san, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to disturb you during your lessons. It's about Fujino-san..."

Natsuki grew pale, but followed the doctor silently behind a white curtain. Shizuru was lying in the bed, with a peaceful expression as if she was simply asleep, although she was a bit pale.

"She collapsed for no apparent reason, so her classmates carried her here."

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand between her own. Her hand was a bit cold, as if life was slowly leaving her. This thought horrified the raven-haired girl.

"Is she... in a coma?" Natsuki hesitantly asked.

"It's hard to say. Sometimes the line between sleep and coma can be very subtle. She has been sleeping for three hours. At first I thought she was simply tired, maybe because of the approaching exams, but I cannot wake her up. My tests showed nothing. So since you are her... closest friend, I would like to know if in the past few days she showed some sign of weakness, or if she was stressed or something."

"I'm sorry Sensei, we haven't had much opportunity to see each other recently. From what I know she never fainted like this before. She's strong; she's never sick."

How could Natsuki tell anyone who wasn't a HiME that after the end of the Carnival things have been a little tense? Shizuru did not know how to behave with Natsuki; she still thought that her feelings were inappropriate. And Natsuki needed time to sort out her own feelings. That didn't mean the girls didn't see each other anymore. In particular Natsuki didn't want to let Shizuru go since she realized how important Shizuru was to her. But sometimes they seemed to play cat and mouse.

"I see. Sorry for having disturbed your class."

"Sensei, can a... heartache cause someone to faint like this?" Natsuki chose to ignore this subtle prompting to go back to her classroom.

"When it comes to love, anything is possible. But what kind of fool could turn down such a beautiful girl? Besides, it can also simply be tiredness. The University entrance exams are tough, you can never know how the students will endure them."

They stood there silently for a bit, just listening to Shizuru's regular breathing.

"Can I stay here with her?"

"I need to make her undergo other exams. But you can come back later."

"Thank you Sensei, I will."

* * *

Natsuki kept her promise to Shizuru to not skip classes again, but she couldn't focus on what her teachers said during the rest of the day. Shizuru's state of health filled all of her thoughts, as well as Sagisawa-sensei's words.

Natsuki wondered what the doctor knew and understood of their relationship (but what kind of relationship was it anyway?). Natsuki admitted that she probably knew more than what she told to the nurse. Sagisawa-sensei was a close friend of a former HiME, Sugiura Midori. Even Sakomizu-sensei knew that Shizuru was in love with Natsuki so maybe other people knew it too. Teachers can gossip too after all.

A particular sentence stuck in her head.

 _ **What kind of fool could turn down such a beautiful girl?**_

Natsuki was " _this kind of fool"_.

She knew that a lot of people, boys and girls, would kill their father and mother to have her luck. But just because a lot of people wanted to date Shizuru, it didn't mean that Natsuki had to actually do it if she didn't want to, did it? But what did she truly want?

Natsuki also wondered if Sagisawa-sensei was craftily giving them her blessing, notifying her that love between two girls is fine.

After her school day was over, Natsuki headed straight toward the infirmary. This time when she entered the room she didn't bother with manners.

"Sensei, how is Shizuru?"

But Youko didn't seem to care about manners. The woman must have seen Natsuki's distress and care for her friend. She shook her head.

"She still hasn't awakened. I didn't find anything to explain her state or help her get better. I couldn't keep her here for the night so I called an ambulance, and they took her to the nearby hospital."

Silently cursing, Natsuki went straight to the hospital where she was told she couldn't see Shizuru, since she was being examined just then.

After enquiring about the visiting hours, Natsuki promised herself to come back the following day.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Here we are with the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

For anyone curious about the title, it is inspired by an old french love song from Michel Sardou. You can easily find the song and the lyrics on the Web.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : Thank you for your first reviews, I'm glad that you like the story :)

This second chapter is shorter, but the following ones will be longer.

* * *

The following day, since it was not possible to visit during the lunch time, Natsuki once again had to endure a long, boring school day before being able to visit Shizuru at the hospital. Her friend was still sleeping peacefully.

Natsuki looked for the doctor who was responsible for this case.

"Doctor, how is she? Is she going to be fine?"

"We haven't found anything. There is no sign of particular stress…"

"Yeah, she isn't a stressed person…"

"Her body is fine, now if her soul has a problem, it will be more delicate to heal. Are you her sister?"

"No. I'm her friend."

"Maybe you could try to speak to her. I cannot promise that she will hear you, but it cannot do any harm."

Natsuki bowed to thank the doctor and then returned to Shizuru's side. She didn't really know what to say, so she started casually like she used to do.

"Hello Shizuru. What's up?"

Of course no reaction was to come. The girl didn't lose her composure.

"You've been sleeping for one day now. Guess you were really tired."

"..."

"Or maybe you're just faking. You can be so good at faking. So what is it? Too much work with the Student Council and you want Kanzaki to do your job? C'mon, I know you're a lazy person, but still…"

After another silence, Natsuki decided to let her heart speak. Slowly she let the words out. She took her time, she made breaks between each sentence, but she truly opened her heart.

"Shizuru… I'm sorry I was not very present recently. You probably suffered from that.

I did. Really. You know, before it embarrassed me when you hugged me or when you were too close in any manner. Now I miss it. I miss the intimacy we had back then. I guess we only want what we don't have, and we don't realise we have something until we lose it.

Now you keep your distance from me. You almost act like a stranger, as if all the stuff with the HiME didn't happen. But you're not a stranger! You're my friend, my best friend. Well, I could almost say my sister but that's not what you want to be to me."

After a longer silence the emerald-eyed girl continued.

"You know, what I said in the church… I still mean it. When I told you I'm glad you love me, I was sincere and I still think it. You mustn't think that your feelings are inappropriate or unwelcome. You know, my father abandoned me, my mother tried to sell me… Maybe you're the first person who truly loves me. That means a lot for me."

Then a nurse came in for the evening routine and notified Natsuki that it was time for her to leave. The girl gave her friend's hand a tender squeeze.

"Take care. I'll come to visit you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Thank you for your kind reviews :)

* * *

As often, Natsuki was having lunch with Mai and Mikoto. Mai always prepared bentô for all of them. Usually Chie and Aoi would join them, but this time they were too busy looking for some gossip in the school.

This was rather a relief for Natsuki who could not cope with too many people and questions.

While Mikoto was (as usual) digging deep into her bentô, Mai noticed that something was bothering her raven-haired friend.

"What's wrong, Natsuki? You barely touched your bentô. You don't like it?"

At these words, Natsuki took a bite of her meal, without any appetite.

"If Natsuki doesn't want it, I can eat her bentô."

"No Mikoto, I've already told you to NOT eat other people's food. Everybody needs to eat to stay healthy."

This too-familiar conversation between her friends didn't get even a hint of a smile from Natsuki. As Mai was staring at her with insistence, the girl finally explained.

"It's about Shizuru. She's at the hospital."

"Is she going to die?" Mikoto asked with her usual childish innocence.

"No!" Natsuki's sharpness surprised them all.

Seeing Natsuki's distress, Mai took some money out of her pocket and gave it to Mikoto.

"Say Mikoto, would you like to buy us some sweet to the school cafeteria? I forgot to bring a dessert."

"Sure!"

Natsuki gave her friend a small thankful smile for the diversion. Both of them knew that Mikoto would find a quiet place to eat all the candies and then take a nap somewhere. She wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Natsuki then went on to explain what was worrying her. Mai deserved to know.

"Promise me you won't tell this to anyone. Shizuru doesn't need a horde of fangirls visiting her at the hospital."

"Alright, I promise. There's no need to create a wave of panic in the school among her fans."

"Two days ago Shizuru fainted for no reason. The doctors couldn't find anything. They say it seems she doesn't want to live anymore. She's in a coma and we don't know when or even if she'll finally wake up."

Natsuki's voice sounded really pathetic and the girl seemed about to cry.

Mai stayed silent for a few seconds while digesting the information. But she knew that her friend needed her support. The red-haired girl had to be strong enough for both of them.

"Don't give up Natsuki. She's not dead yet. They say that people in a coma can hear what we tell them. Do you speak to her?"

"Yes, everyday. I visit her as often as I can."

"Then carry on. Tell her how much you care for her. Tell her how much she's loved and that we don't want her to die."

"I do. I will keep it up. I… But… It's all my fault!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's because I'm not able to love her the way she would like me to, the way she deserves to be loved. That's why she doesn't want to live anymore."

"Why are you so categorical about your feelings?"

"I… don't know anything about love. I don't know if I can be in love with someone."

"Why not? You can learn."

Mai was backing Natsuki into a corner. She didn't know where this conversation was leading them but if it could make Natsuki think about it, it was a good thing.

"How do we learn that?"

"You cannot learn with books. You just have to listen to your heart."

Natsuki gave her friend a sceptical look. Mai sighed.

"OK. First of all, are you put off by the idea of two girls being in love?"

"No. I don't care. They do what they want."

"That's a good start. So you think you can be in love with a girl?"

"Well, if I can love someone, maybe..."

"Can you imagine being Shizuru's girlfriend, and have intimate interactions with her? Like hugs, kisses…?"

"Well..."

 _ **In fact I already had that with her. Wasn't bad.**_

"Or would you prefer it with a boy, like Takeda-kun?"

"No way!"

Mai couldn't repress a laugh.

 _ **Ah, tsundere when they're in love…**_

"You stupid girl, you're digging your heels in at the idea of love. Just accept the idea, and your life would be so much easier."

"You mean..."

"You're already in love and you don't even know it. Go find your sleeping beauty, kiss her and wake her from her sound sleep."

Natsuki had nothing to answer; she was too stunned by Mai's words.

 _ **Not denying it? Hehe, well done Mai, you guessed right!**_

The red-haired girl thought to herself. She could be as manipulative as Shizuru when she wanted to.

"But you should still finish your bentô. Shizuru doesn't need you to faint from hypoglycemia," she then added, as motherly as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** happy holidays to all of you :)

* * *

When Natsuki went to visit Shizuru at the hospital after the school, her friend was not alone. An elegant, middle-aged woman was sitting next to Shizuru, who was still unconscious.

This woman looked so much like Shizuru (or rather Shizuru looked like her) that Natsuki had no difficulty guessing who she was. After all, unlike herself, Shizuru still had a family, so it was natural that her mother came to visit her at the hospital.

But Natsuki didn't want to interfere with this family meeting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Shizuru already had a visitor. I'll come back later."

As expected of a Fujino woman, the older woman noticed the fact that Natsuki called Shizuru by her first name without honorific, which was a clue to their closeness.

"No, please stay. There is enough space for both of us, and I don't want to deprive my daughter of the company of her friend."

As Natsuki shyly approached and took a seat at the opposite side of the bed, the woman continued.

"I am Fujino Naomi. As you already guessed, I am Shizuru's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kuga Natsuki."

"Are you Shizuru's classmate?"

"No, I'm only a first-year high-school student. We're simply friends."

"' _Simply'_ doesn't seem to be an appropriate word. Friendship is a valuable thing, and I think we usually have deeper bonds with friends than classmates."

 _ **As sharp as Shizuru. No wonder she's her mother!**_

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand between her own without even noticing it.

"Did the doctors tell you something about her state of health? No improvement since yesterday? I mean… if you don't mind me asking..."

"How can I blame you for worrying about my daughter? But no, unfortunately her state hadn't improved at all."

After a silence Naomi added with a smile.

"You seem to care very much about her."

"Yes I do."

"It's a shame that there isn't a boyfriend here looking after her like you do."

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. Of course, even if she was finally able to accept her feelings, it might not be easy with the rest of the society, and first of all with Shizuru's parents.

"My daughter is so secretive about her love life. I long for the day she'll introduce her boyfriend to me."

"I... don't think she has a boyfriend..."

The two of them sat there silently for a bit. Natsuki wasn't comfortable with starting any kind of conversation, so once again Naomi was the one who broke the silence.

"Natsuki-san, would you mind telling a bit about yourself?"

"Oh, hmm... of course. What do you want to know?" Natsuki wasn't at ease but she didn't want to be impolite.

"Things like how long do you know my Shi-chan? How did you meet?"

Simply thinking of their story put a sweet warmth in Natsuki's chest and helped her to relax a bit.

"I've known her for almost 3 years. I was a middle-school second year student back then. I was, hmm... quite the lonely type of person. I had no friends."

"Oh really? That's so sad."

"I lost my mother in a car accident. I was in the car with her, and it's a miracle that I managed to survive. But I spent several months in a coma and my father took the opportunity to run away with his mistress. After I woke up I couldn't trust anyone for years."

As she spoke, Natsuki's eyes didn't leave Shizuru. Maybe that was why she was opening herself up so easily.

"Nobody visited you when you were in the hospital?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry you didn't have someone back then to look after you like my daughter does with you."

There was no way Natsuki would let Shizuru feel as lonely as she felt years ago. Shizuru was NOT alone. She had people who cared about her. She needed to know that.

"Shizuru... I don't know why Shizuru was interested in me, but soon enough she became my first friend. My only friend. She became my family."

"She probably saw the pain that loneliness brought to you. You know, she had quite a solitary childhood too."

"Really? But she's so popular!"

"Yes she is. But admirers are not true friends. She has always been surrounded with people who either idealise her or envy her. That's why her father and I sent her to Fuuka Gakuen. We wanted her to have a better chance to be a normal girl in a school where nobody knew her."

 _ **I wouldn't say it worked very well...**_

Natsuki thought to herself.

"And now she has you. I'm happy that she was able to find a true friend."

Natsuki blushed at the words.

They were interrupted by a nurse who informed them politely that visiting hours were over and that she was here to perform Shizuru's toilette.

At the hospital entrance the two women exchanged some last polite words.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Natsuki-san. "

"It was my pleasure too, Fujino-san. Are you coming back to Kyoto?"

"No, I've booked a room in a nearby hotel. I will stay here for a few days at least and pray for my daughter to recover quickly. I will come back tomorrow. Maybe I will see you there again?"

"Yes maybe. I visit Shizuru everyday."

"You're such a nice girl. Take care of yourself then, Natsuki-san. I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you Fujino-san."

Natsuki bowed deeply to thank her for her kind words, and then headed to her bike.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** : I wish you all a happy new year, full of ShizNat love :)

* * *

Later in the evening, Natsuki couldn't help thinking of Shizuru, her mother, and all that she'd taught her.

Shizuru suffered from loneliness as much as herself, although it wasn't for the same reasons. That explained a lot: why Shizuru was so kind to her and why she kept trying to meddle in Natsuki's life even when Natsuki was cold and mean to her.

The young girl didn't know if she should be disappointed or happy with these revelations. After considering it, she decided she had no reason to be disappointed. After all Shizuru was human too, and she was looking for a friend. Natsuki couldn't blame her for that. And given Shizuru's kindness and selflessness, she couldn't accuse her of being selfish. It seemed to Natsuki that Shizuru did all that she did for _Natsuki's_ sake, not for her own.

Turning around again and again in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep. The day had been full of interesting conversations, and Natsuki was a bit frustrated that she wasn't able to speak alone to Shizuru, even if she didn't know if Shizuru could hear her or not.

Finally, she decided that neither the late hour nor the hospital staff could prevent her from seeing her beloved one. She quickly changed into some clothes more suitable for a bike and then returned to the hospital. She parked her bike a bit farther from the hospital to not look suspect. Then, using her former HiME skills (and some nearby trees), she climbed to reach an open window and snuck into the building. The hospital was quiet. The nurses who were on duty must probably be in the restroom.

Silently Natsuki entered Shizuru's room and closed the door behind her. She went to the chair she'd sat on earlier in the day and, as she used to do, she took Shizuru's hand between hers.

Natsuki didn't want to turn on the light (in case a nurse could see a ray of light under the door); the light of the moon was enough for her to see Shizuru's face but it made her look even paler, giving her a ghostly-like aspect.

"Hey Shizuru."

The girl spoke with a low voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have some time alone with you earlier, so I hope you don't mind me disturbing you during your sleep, erm, let's rather say during the night since you've been sleeping for two days."

Natsuki didn't really expect a reaction after her attempt at a tease, and she didn't get any.

"I met your mother today. Hmm, if you're hearing me right now, I guess you also heard us earlier. And if you didn't, I might as well be speaking to the wind right now. Whatever. She's a kind person. You two really look alike very much, and not only physically."

Now Natsuki was the talkative one, since there was noone else to hold the conversation.

"Hmm, I realize it might be the first time I can see you sleeping. Well, it was the first time two days ago. You're so beautiful... But I think I would enjoy this much more if I was sure that you'll wake up..."

The young girl had started the conversation on a teasing tone but now she couldn't hide the worry in her voice anymore.

"Shizuru... I wanted to tell you... Thank you. Thank you for being who you are, thank you for all that you did for me during all these years. I'm sorry I took such a long time to realize how important you are to me but..."

Natsuki then clenched Shizuru's hand with passion as her voice filled with despair.

"Please come back Shizuru! I need you. I promise to give you everything you want. I promise to be yours, body and soul. My heart is yours. Don't leave me... I love you!"

No reaction. Her sleeping beauty, as Mai called her, was still frozen inside.

 _ **Sleeping beauty... In that European tale, the prince woke up the Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. Should I... ? No, I can't do such a thing without her consent while she's asleep. I felt betrayed when I learned that she did this to me. But on the other hand, I know she loves me, she wouldn't be mad at me because I kissed her, would she? And anyways, I would rather deal with an angry Shizuru than an eternally-sleeping Shizuru.**_

Hesitantly, Natsuki leaned over her to kiss her. Shizuru's lips remained motionless. Natsuki caressed Shizuru's lips with her own hoping for a reaction, but nothing was to come.

The girl stood up straight and cursed herself for being so naïve.

 _ **Of course it was just a fairy tale. Things like that don't happen in real life.**_

She could not resolve to leave. She climbed in Shizuru's bed and nestled against her, doing her best to share her warmth with her beloved one. She cried silently, her tears flowing onto Shizuru's cheek. And finally sleep took possession of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, early in the morning, a girl woke up with difficulty. She didn't know what day of the week it was. She didn't know if she should rise and get ready for school or if she could enjoy a little bit more sleep. Thinking of it, she couldn't even remember what she did the previous evening.

She didn't feel very well either. She felt confused and dizzy. She felt like she was tied to her bed and unable to move. Her body felt heavier than usual. Or rather, she realized after a few seconds, it seemed there was something heavy lying against her and restraining her capability to move. But what was it? A human body? It felt like it. What she felt against her cheek must be a head and hair. And it must be an arm around her waist. But it seemed impossible to her that she spent the night with someone and then couldn't remember it. Had she been drugged, and maybe raped? She didn't want to open her eyes and let the unidentified person know she was awake.

As her senses slowly started to work again, she realized that the unknown body was probably not as heavy as she originally thought. It was unlikely that it belonged to an adult man. She could hear a slow, deep and regular breathing, as of a sleeper. But more importantly, that smell... Shizuru could recognize that perfume among a thousand. It was Natsuki's.

The chestnut-haired girl started to relax. She wanted to take a deep breath but after such a long time staying inactive, it just made her cough, which obviously woke the raven-haired girl up. Natsuki was usually a sound sleeper but she was so worried for her friend for the past several days that she was immediately perfectly conscious of where she was.

"Shizuru?" she gently asked, raising her head.

"Shizuru, are you awake? It's me, Natsuki."

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and turned her head toward her friend. She wanted to say hello but her hoarse voice only let out half of the sounds she intended to.

"Shizuru..."

Natsuki's eyes filled with tears.

"Natsuki? Why are you crying?" Shizuru's voice was still husky.

Her friend put her hand on the cheek of the recovering girl. A cheek which, contrary to the previous days, felt warm under her palm.

"Shizuru, before anything else, I want to tell you: I love you."

Shizuru blushed at these words. She still didn't know where she was and why she was in bed with Natsuki.

"I love you, the way you always wanted me to. I want to be with you. I promise to take care of you. But you, promise me to never leave me. Promise me to never scare me again like that!"

"I promise, dear. But would you mind explaining to me...?"

"I'll tell you everything. But tell me first, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, although a little dizzy. And my throat is dry."

"Of course. Let me get you some water."

Natsuki got out of the bed and filled a glass from a nearby jug of water.

"Here. I'm sorry there's nothing here to make you some tea."

Shizuru simply smiled, not sure what kind of sound she would get out if she tried to giggle.

"Water is fine. But where are we?"

"At the hospital. You fainted in your classroom three days ago and since then you have been sleeping. Today it's friday."

"Oh. I'm sorry I worried you. Thank you for taking care of me."

"That was the least that I could do."

"Did you stay with me all of that time?" Shizuru's voice sounded as if she was ashamed to monopolize Natsuki's time.

"Er, no. I kept my promise to you to not skip classes again. But I visited you everyday."

"Natsuki is such a good girl."

 _ **Teasing, already? I guess she's really doing better.**_

Natsuki decided to change the subject of the conversation.

"Did you hear me when I spoke to you?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

"That's not important. You're awake now, that's all that matters."

Shizuru smiled at her friend. It felt so good to have such a caring Natsuki by her side.

"It seems to be early. I'm surprised they let you in."

"In fact they didn't. I found an open window. I spent the night here."

"Oh, really? You missed me that much?"

"You can tease me as much as you want, I don't think you'll manage to embarrass me this time."

"Ikezu."

Natsuki didn't realize she also missed Shizuru's fake pout.

"And yeah, I wanted to spend some time alone with you. I couldn't have you for myself yesterday since your mother was here as well."

"Mother is in Fuuka?"

"Of course. The school informed your parents of your state."

"I should call her to say I'm fine now."

"That's the doctors' job. We should call them first, they will probably want to check if everything is OK before they let you go."

"You're right. Um, Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there, thank you for spending the night with me. Your presence is probably what made me come back. And thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry I let you wait such a long time."

"That's not important. You're here now."

"Yes, I'm here. Forever."

The girls were simply enjoying each other's presence for a bit before calling the doctors as it would mean the end of this quiet moment of intimacy. Then Shizuru decided that she would like to be a bit closer to Natsuki.

"Natsuki? May I have a kiss?"

"Um, are you sure a hospital room is the perfect place for our first kiss?"

"Ara, if you remember, it would not be our first kiss. You kissed me in the church."

"Yes you're right, but…"

"And a few days earlier I kissed you during your sleep. Without your consent. I'm sorry for that." Shizuru's face darkened at the memory.

"I've already forgiven you for everything." Natsuki's smile was as sweet as on that day, which caused Shizuru's heart to melt inevitably.

"Besides…"

Shizuru gave her a quizzical look.

"I have to confess… I also kissed you in your sleep."

"Oh? When?" Shizuru didn't seem angry at all, just surprised and a bit amused.

"Last night. But… But… It's Mai's fault! She told me to go and kiss my sleeping beauty, and I was so desperate that I tried all that I could. Of course it did nothing but…"

"Natsuki, it's alright. I'm not angry."

The younger girl gave her a thankful smile.

"But if you really want to make up for this…"

"Yes, I'll do all that you want."

"Then kiss me, now that I'm awake and able to enjoy it."

Natsuki giggled.

"Alright."

Natsuki leaned in to give Shizuru what they both wanted. Shizuru's lips were soft and warm, and greedy too! If it was not their first, at least it was their first _mutual_ kiss. They both realized that when Natsuki kissed Shizuru in the church, the older girl was so stunned that she stayed like petrified and didn't really enjoy the kiss. For Shizuru the memory of that moment was sweet and bitter at the same time, as the girl thought she would never get another kiss from her beloved one.

But this time they both really enjoyed this. Their kiss was tender and passionate at the same time. After a few seconds of tasting the other's lips, they naturally opened their mouths and joined their tongues for a deeper and more intimate exploration.


	7. Chapter 7

When the girls heard the sound of an opening door, they barely had time to part before being caught while kissing. A nurse looked at them with wide open eyes, but it would be hard to say what surprised her most, between the fact that the patient who was sleeping for several days was now perfectly awake and the presence of an intruder.

Shizuru was the first one to react, and with her usual manners she smiled and politely greeted the nurse, which took the newcomer out of her stunned state.

"I'm happy to see you awake Miss Fujino. How do you feel? When did you wake up?" the nurse asked while doing a quick check-up on Shizuru.

"I'm fine, thank you. I woke up less than an hour ago. I feel relaxed as if I had slept for days!"

Shizuru's answer got a nervous laugh from Natsuki, to which Shizuru responded with a tender smile.

Turning to Natsuki, the nurse chose some diplomatic words to let the young girl know that she shouldn't be here.

"It's a bit early for the visiting hours…"

"Yeah, well, since I came quite often the last few days, I guess the people at the entrance didn't pay attention to me anymore…"

With the Japanese inner sense of avoiding conflicts, the nurse chose to accept this explanation. She turned back to Shizuru.

"Even if you seem to be fine, the doctors will want to see you. In the meanwhile we'll bring you some breakfast. And I will also call your parents."

"Thank you for everything."

The two girls bowed in acknowledgment.

Soon after, another nurse brought a food tray for Shizuru. She too was surprised by Natsuki's presence, but she thought that if the young girl was still there, it meant that her colleague didn't ask the girl to leave, so she simply ignored her.

The meal consisted of a bowl of rice, broth, some vegetables and a very welcome cup of tea.

"It's for one person, but we can share it if you want."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'm not fond of hospital food. Anyway, there's no mayonnaise."

Shizuru giggled at this last remark, but she didn't make a move toward her food tray.

"Now eat. You need to regain your strength," Natsuki said.

"But I wanted the nurse to feed me… I'm still feeling weak you know."

"What? Shizuru, you're not a child anymore…"

"Natsuki, would you like to be my personal nurse?"

 _ **Resist, Natsuki, or else you'll never be able to say "no" to whatever she asks. ...Argh! How can I resist those puppy eyes?**_

"Fine…" Natsuki sighed, while Shizuru gleamed with joy.

The girls hadn't yet finished the breakfast when Shizuru's mother came in.

"Ara ara, Natsuki-san, I didn't imagine you would be considerate to that degree with my daughter!"

 _ **Like mother, like daughter, definitely…**_

Natsuki was as red as a tomato.

Shizuru giggled at her mother's tease and then greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you for coming, mother."

"It's good to see that you're doing better, Shi-chan. Natsuki-san, I'm glad to see you too. But please, carry on. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

The three women stayed quiet until the end of Shizuru's breakfast. Did Naomi notice the tender and knowing looks between the two girls?

Once she finished her meal, Shizuru turned toward her mother.

"So, you already met Natsuki, my girlfriend."

"Your…?" Naomi and Natsuki were both equally surprised by Shizuru's frankness.

Natsuki and Shizuru hadn't had time to discuss if (or rather when) telling Shizuru's parents about their relationship. The younger girl was caught completely off-guard by this introduction, but her love took her hand to reassure and support her.

Naomi turned to Natsuki: "Now I understand why you are so caring with my daughter. Why didn't you tell me yesterday about this?" Naomi's tone was completely neutral. If she was angry or shocked, she didn't show it. She wasn't obviously overwhelmed with joy either.

"Erm, well… I…"

"It wasn't her role to tell you that." Shizuru came to Natsuki's rescue.

Naomi stayed silent for a bit; she needed some time to consider the situation. The first thing that came to her mind was that Shizuru would probably never get married or have children, which was indeed not an unusual case among the young generation. Shizuru was an only child, so she was the heir to the Fujino family. But in Japan it was a common fact to adopt someone, even a grown-up, just for legacy purposes.

Naomi was still silently debating with herself when Shizuru gently asked.

"Mother? Can you give us your blessing?"

Raising her eyes, the older woman noticed that the two girls were looking at her with anxiety while still holding hands. She then realized that Shizuru's happiness was more important than anything else. There was no need to worry now about children or legacy. They would find a solution when the time came. Her daughter's happiness _and_ good health were what matter, and it seemed that Natsuki could bring them both.

Her face softened.

"Of course I give you my blessing. What I want most is my daughter's happiness. I'm glad that you found such a considerate and loving person to take care of you, Shi-chan."

The two girls were radiating happiness at these words. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's hand tenderly while looking at her with a loving expression.

Now Naomi was looking at them motherly. She then added.

"Natsuki-chan, thank you for making my daughter happy. And welcome to the family."

The use of the honorific "chan" instead of "san" was an unambiguous clue that Natsuki was accepted, which brought tears to the girl's eyes.

The three women stayed silent for a bit, just smiling and enjoying this family gathering. Then something crossed Shizuru's mind, and there was a hint of anxiety when she asked:

"Mother? How do you think Father will react?"

Naomi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about your father. If I'm fine with it, he will be too.

If you don't mind, I'll tell him. I keep no secrets from my husband. Don't worry, I'll find the words."

"Thank you, Mother."

Naomi turned to Natsuki again.

"Now that I am your new mother, I need to do my job."

Naomi's stern look gave Natsuki the jitters. The young girl could do nothing but wait.

"Don't you have to go to school today?"

 _ **Seriously, why do Fujino women love to tease me so much?**_

Natsuki let out a little sigh of relief while Shizuru giggled. The blue-haired girl regained her composure and smiled.

"You're right, Mother, it's time for me to leave."

The fact that Natsuki called her "mother" brought a sweet warmth to Naomi's chest.

"But can you phone me to tell me about what the doctors say?"

"Don't worry, I will."

Turning to Shizuru: "I hope they will let you leave today." She then kissed her on the forehead, said goodbye and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Whoops, it's been quite a long time since the last chapter! Sorry for the delay!

Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

During lunch time, Natsuki received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Natsuki-chan, it's Naomi."

"Hello, Mother."

"The doctor just left. He was quite surprised by Shizuru's case. She seems to be perfectly fine, so he thinks that the only thing that could explain this long sleep is tiredness or stress from the University entrance exams. Of course Shizuru just answered that she is fine, but…"

Natsuki anticipated Naomi's unspoken request.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll take good care of her. I'll make sure she sleeps enough and she's not too stressed."

"Thank you Natsuki-chan. I know you will."

"So, is Shizuru allowed to leave today?"

"Unfortunately not. The doctor would like to keep her one more night, just in case. They want to be sure she will wake up tomorrow..."

"What?" Natsuki restrained herself just in time to not let out a swear word. She sighed.

"I don't think they are to thank for her awakening, but I guess there's nothing we can do. I'll come back after classes. Will you still be there?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki blushed at Naomi's consideration. It felt really good to see how quickly Naomi accepted their relationship. In less than 24 hours she had gained a girlfriend and a mother. A family.

"Then I will see you there."

"See you later, Natsuki-chan."

After her school day Natsuki returned to the hospital, which became her routine for the last few days. Shizuru and Naomi were peacefully chatting.

"Hello Shizuru, hello Mother."

"Hello Natsuki. How was your school day?" Shizuru said.

"Fine. Your fangirls are missing you, you know?"

"Oh? Thinking of it, I'm surprised they didn't show up here."

"Well, they probably don't know you're here. Of course, all the school knows you fainted in your classroom and were carried to the nurse's office, but I asked Sagisawa-sensei to tell them you were simply resting at home. I just hope they didn't smash open your dorm door to see you…"

Shizuru giggled.

"Ara, maybe I should find a safer place, where my Natsuki could protect me."

"Um, yeah…"

Natsuki blushed but said nothing. Even if Naomi had accepted her, some conversations still needed to be held in private. She prefered to move on to a more casual conversation and turned to Naomi.

"Did you spend the day here?"

"No, I was not allowed to stay during the lunch time. I took the opportunity to have a walk and to phone Shizuru's father. He needed to know she's doing well now."

As Natsuki looked insecure, she added. "I haven't yet told him about you two. That's not something to say on the phone."

The younger girl let out a little sigh. "Yes, you're right."

The three of them kept casually talking until a nurse came to tell the visitors it was time to leave. But this time Natsuki didn't intend to go. She politely asked the nurse.

"Um, excuse me… Is it possible for me to stay here with her for the night?"

The nurse looked a little embarrassed by the request.

"Um, it's not… We don't usually allow that…"

Shizuru went to Natsuki's rescue.

"Please, I don't want to stay alone, again! I don't know if I will be able to wake up alone…"

Natsuki knew Shizuru was exaggerating, but still, her friend's acting skills would always impress her. Nobody could remain indifferent to her puppy eyes and (fake) sniff.

"Well, maybe we could allow your mother to stay…"

"Unfortunately I cannot stay. But it would be very reassuring for me to know that my daughter is with her friend." Naomi was willing to help the girls.

"In that case… I will see what I can do."

The three women bowed deeply to thank her.

The nurse came back later with an additional bed and an hospital nightshirt for Natsuki. The young girl looked skeptically at them; that sort of item brought her bad memories, but she reassured herself by thinking she was not the one being hospitalised and she was doing this to be with Shizuru. Noticing Natsuki's uncertainty, her girlfriend gave her a thankful smile.

After promising to come back the following day, Naomi left and let the girls enjoy their intimacy.

Then another nurse brought two food trays. This time Shizuru didn't ask Natsuki to feed her since it would keep her friend away from her own meal.

Natsuki started the conversation.

"You're really the Queen of Manipulation! You're even capable of manipulating your own mother!"

"Why do you say that?" Shizuru answered with an innocent look.

"You chose that day to tell her about us because after being so worried about your health, she was so happy to see you doing well that she would have accepted anything."

"You're starting to understand the Fujino women too well." Shizuru smiled.

"But wasn't it a bit early? We're a couple since this morning!"

"I love you since the very first day I spoke to you. Do you doubt your own feelings?"

Shizuru looked intensely at her girlfriend.

"No…"

"So, there's no problem." Shizuru concluded joyfully. "Anyways, as you pointed out, it was the best moment to tell my mother about us."

After they finished their meal, Natsuki took a shower in the tiny bathroom, and then the girls prepared themselves for going to bed.

"Um, Shizuru… Can I share your bed, like I did last night?"

"Yes, please." Shizuru answered as if Natsuki was doing her a favour.

The emerald-eyed girl snuck into the bed and settled in comfortably against her girlfriend.

"Promise me you'll wake up tomorrow…"

Shizuru smiled. "I promise. I have a very good reason to."

They cuddled and kissed until sleep caught them. Unsurprisingly, Natsuki was indeed the first one to fall asleep: over the last few days she had accumulated tiredness and worries for her friend, while Shizuru was peacefully resting. But the older girl was happy to simply watch her beloved one during her sleep. The Ice Princess, known in all the school, was now hers. She had been able to melt that frozen heart of hers, and now she could feel it beat against her chest. That was a really nice feeling. She felt secure and loved, and soon fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The following day, when Natsuki woke up, a pair of beautiful crimson eyes were watching her.

"Hello," she let out sleepily.

"Hello," a loving voice answered.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night…"

Shizuru giggled.

"No dear. I fell asleep shortly after you."

"And when did you wake up?"

"I don't know. Not long enough to be tired of watching you sleeping."

Natsuki smiled at the compliment. A few months ago she would have yelled or blushed furiously at that sort of comment. Now it just felt good. It was still embarrassing, but it felt nice at the same time. Anyways, Shizuru would never stop complimenting her so better get used to it.

"You know, I think that, with what happened the last few days, it was the first time I was able to see you during your sleep," Natsuki said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And I can understand what you feel when you're watching me. You're so beautiful… Well, you're _always_ beautiful but… You looked weak too, without your usual mask, and I thought you really trusted me to allow me to watch you in such a fragile state. I felt like I had to protect you from all what could disturb you during your sleep. It was my duty."

Shizuru had listened to Natsuki with attention, slightly blushing to her lover's confidences.

"At least this was what I felt during the first day. After that, when I saw you wouldn't wake up, I felt completely helpless and lonely, I thought that once again a person I love was abandoning me, and, although you're beautiful when you're sleeping, it hurt so much to see you silent and motionless…" Natsuki added in a rush, her words coming out by themselves without consistency.

Shizuru hugged her to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Natsuki was now silently crying. She needed to let out all the stress and fear she accumulated. Shizuru rubbed gently her back.

"Natsuki, I promise I'll _never_ abandon you, do you hear me?"

The young girl made a great effort to stop her sobbing and nodded.

"I am yours, and you are mine. I promise I will always take care of you. I promise I will always be by your side. My family is yours as well. I love you since the very first day we met, and I will love you until my last day. I need you."

Natsuki's sobbing had now completely stopped, but the girl was still overwhelmed by her emotions. All she could let out was a shy "Thank you…"

"We'll be happy together, won't we?" Shizuru asked with an encouraging tone.

"Yes, we will." Natsuki smiled. Yes indeed. Now she didn't fear her future anymore, and she had a good reason to get up every morning.

* * *

 **Author's note:** And this is the end of my first several-chapters story! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for your supportive reviews, I really appreciate it :)


End file.
